What if?
by ciocarlie
Summary: Bagaimana jika Alaude dan Fong adalah orang tua Hibari? /temukan jawabannya hanya disini x3/ -Chap. 1, What if Alaude and Fong is Hibari's Parent?- pairing : D18


**Title : **What if...

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Humor

**Pairing : **D18, AFongTYL

**Disclaimed** :

What if...© Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Sebagian adegan cerita © KHR Roleplay group di FB dengan rincian :

Alaude as Mizu Heiwazaya

Dino as Nilla Pratiwi

Fon as Shara Sherenia

Hibari as Ayame Ninjaedit

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah, humor garing.

.

Chapter 1, What if Alaude and Fong is Hibari's parent?

.

Saat ini, seorang Dino Cavallone sedang berdiri disebuah rumah bergaya ala jepang. Tunggu, bukan hanya Jepang tetapi Cina pada halaman samping rumahnya. Ah, yang pasti sepertinya rumah ini gabungan antara gaya Jepang dan juga Cina.

Karena campuran budaya itulah Dino dengan mudah bisa menemukan rumah sang kekasih—Hibari Kyouya. Dengan tampang 'WTF' Dino yang baru pertama kali bersandang kerumah mertuanya itu memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk untuk satu hal—

—meminta izin untuk mengencani Hibari Kyouya...

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa," Hibari yang tampak mendampingi sang kekasih hanya menatap dingin kearah Dino, "aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ayahku sangat keras, dan ibuku diam-diam menghanyutkan..."

_'Aku bisa melihat semua sifat mereka darimu...' _Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop menatap kearah sang kekasih, "tenang saja, kita sudah berhubungan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang aku belum pernah kencan denganmu selain dilingkungan sekolah. Dan alasanmu selalu satu, ayahmu tidak memperbolehkannya. Jadi, aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu dan meminta izin padanya..."

"..." Hibari hanya bisa menatapnya dan menghela nafas tidak bisa mencegah kekasihnya itu untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Dan satu pertanyaan dari Dino adalah, 'seberapa seramnya orang tua Kyouya sampai ia sendiri (sepertinya) takut sang kekasih menemui orang tuanya?'

D18

Satu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Dino adalah—bengong?

Bagaimana tidak, gerbang depan rumah itu bergaya ala Jepang, bagian samping rumah bergaya ala cina, dan isinya—

—bergaya ala Perancis.

"Uhm..."

"Jangan katakan apapun," Hibari langsung menghentikan perkataan Dino seakan tahu apa yang difikirkan sang kekasih, "tadaima..."

"Ah, Okaeri Kyou," suara yang mirip dengan Hibari itu membuat Dino menatap kedalam rumah dan menemukan sosok yang mirip dengan Hibari yang rambutnya panjang dikepang dan lebih terlihat seperti orang cina. Yak, dia Storm Guardian Arcobalenno, Fong. Dengan tampang sangat cengonya, Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop se-sweatdrop-sweatdropnya (kalimat apaan nih?).

"Ah, Dino ada apa kemari," Fong dengan senyumannya yang sangat berbeda dengan sang kekasih—sangat berbeda itu menyambut Dino dengan sangat ramah.

"Ia hanya ingin meminta izin pada tou-san, kaa-san," Hibari tidak menatap 'ibu'nya itu dan melepaskan sepatunya begitu saja. Dino yang mendengar panggilan Hibari pada Fong tampak tidak bergeming saking shocknya dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Begitu," Fong tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Dino. Walaupun senyumannya tidak memudar, Dino bisa merasakan aura gelap ditambah dengan cengkraman Fong yang mungkin bisa mematahkan tangan orang biasa, "kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Kyou, aku akan mengirimkan Gyoza buatanku dan kupastikan kau akan 'merasakannya'..."

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu," Hibari langsung berjalan kedalam meninggalkan Dino dan Fong, "jangan memojokkannya kaa-san..."

"Tenang saja Kyou," Fong tersenyum kearah Hibari dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tetapi, ketika Hibari menghilang dari hadapannya, Fong langsung menarik lengan Dino, "baiklah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu 'empat mata'..." Dan saat itu, Dino bersumpah kalau ia membayangkan akan memakan Gyoza Bun milik sang Storm Arcobalenno.

D18

Dino Cavallone, sebagai seorang boss mafia sering mendapatkan tekanan seberat apapun. Interogasi dan penahanan sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari dan nyawanya diujung tanduk sudah sangat sering hingga tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi. Ia tidak pernah takut karena ia percaya anak buahnya dan juga ia sendiri bisa mengatasinya.

Tetapi kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak bergeming—sangat tidak bisa. Ia duduk disebuah kursi besar yang ada ditengah ruangan itu. Didepannya, berdiri seseorang yang bisa dikatakan serigala berbulu domba—ah mungkin bisa diubah menjadi Monyet? (Dikasih Gyoza Bun sama Fong). Senyuman mautnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura gelap yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Baiklah," Fong seperti seorang polisi yang menginterogasi tersangka tampak membawa sebuah tongkat yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, "apa yang kau lakukan disini..."

"A—aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku...aku..."

"Ya, ya?"

"Aku...aku...aku—" seperti sebuah episode dari kartun Favorite Dino (dicambuk) Sponge bob Square Pants (ditabok), Dino tampak sangat gugup sampai mengulang-ulang kata-katanya. Dan terhenti ketika Fong langsung mengacungkan Gyozanya.

"Kau tidak menjawab sekarang juga, aku akan menyumpalmu dengan ini," dan Dino hanya bisa mengangguk cepat.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan 'anak' anda, Fong-san!"

...

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja," Dino menatap kearah Fong dengan tatapan serius ala boss mafia yang sedang menantang maut, "aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa ragaku."

...

"Kenapa kau mencintai Kyou? Dia selalu ingin 'menggigitmu sampai mati' bukan?" Fong menatap dengan senyuman penuh arti—sangat penuh arti, "atau jangan-jangan kau punya niat buruk pada Kyou?"

Glup...

"Te—Tentu saja tidak!" Dino mengatakan itu tampak berkedip dan menatap kearah Fong, "aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku! Cintaku begitu dalam sampai rasanya aku bisa tenggelam disana!" Dengan kata-kata credit dari CLAMP dan juga dari grup yang diikuti author sesuai dengan disclaimed diatas, Dino mengatakan itu tanpa ada keraguan.

"Bisa kau buktikan?"

"Anda ingin aku membuktikannya bagaimana," Dino menatap Fong tanpa keraguan (daritadi diulang mulu) didalam tatapan matanya, "tetapi aku tidak ingin mati karena itu hanya akan membuat Kyouya bersedih!" Dengan pedenya yang sangat itu, Dino mendeklarasikan (hah?) Pernyataan ngaco itu didepan Fong.

"Kalau aku menyembunyikannya," Fong menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, mulai menghilangkan senyumannya, "apakah kau akan mencarinya?"

"Dengan cara apapun, sampai kapanpun?" Dino menatap tanpa keraguan, "jawabannya adalah iya..."

...

Menatap sejenak kearah Dino, Fong masih tetap tidak mempercayai sang Don Cavallone itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Kyou? Ia tidak pernah bersifat manis denganmu bukan?"

"Yang aku suka?" Dino tersenyum tulus, setulus author menyukai Dino (eh?), "ketulusannya, kebohongan kecilnya, kekeras kepalaannya, aku suka dengan sosoknya yang seakan tidak terjangkau, aku suka dengan ia yang selalu jujur memandang dunia, aku suka semua kebaikan dan keburukannya. Dan yang pasti, aku mencintainya sepenuh eksistensinya."

...

"Dengan kata lain," Fong yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lemot dan oon (ditendang) menyimpulkan tentang apa yang didengarnya, "kau mencintai Kyou karena dia, adalah dia...?" Dino tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah," Fong menghela nafas berat, "aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini, tetapi kau lulus testku..."

_'Sejak kapan kau memberikan test...?'_

"Tetapi kalau kau mengecewakan atau mencampakan Kyou, apalagi berbuat yang macam-macam," Fong tanpa senyumannya tetapi tatapan yang ternyata bahkan melebihi Hibari itu menodongkan pisau dapur tepat beberapa mili dari tenggorokan sang Don Cavallone.

"A-aku mengerti," Dino mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala—tentu saja setelah Fong menjauhkan pisau itu dari tenggorokannya, "terima kasih Fong-san, kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya kalimat itu untukku..."

"Jangan senang dulu," Fong menyetop Dino yang akan mencium (eh?)Nya, "kau harus mendapatkan restu dari 'ayah' Kyou, suami (?) Saya..."

"Su—suami?"

"Begitulah, ia berada dibelakangmu," Fong baru saja mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah angin dingin meniup tengkuk leher Dino, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sebuah flame berwarna ungu tampak berada dibelakangnya.

"...ada apa mama...?" Sosok lelaki berambut seperti kepala Hibari yang terkena tumpahan mayonaise (diborgol) itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, menatap Dino dengan tatapan 'siapa-kau-berani-dekat-dekat-dengan-istriku' yang mungkin dapat membunuh Dino dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik jika tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, "dan kenapa Don Cavallone ini ada disini..."

Dino tidak bisa lagi merasa terkejut. Seharusnya ia tahu, dari gaya ala perancis yang memenuhi ruangan ini, Fong sebagai 'ibu' Hibari, tentu saja yang menjadi 'ayah' Hibari adalah Alaude sang Cloud Guardian Primo Vongola.

Dan ia menyadari, saat ini ia berada diujung jurang kematian—

"Ia ingin meminta izin denganmu..." Kata-kata Fong yang diiringi senyuman tulusnya itu saat ini terdengar oleh Dino seperti :

'Ia ingin kau membunuhnya sekarang juga...'

Kalau ia diberi kesempatan ingin Dino menuliskan surat wasiat untuk Romario dan semua keluarganya di Italia. Meminta maaf karena selama ini ia 'berhasil' menjadi seorang Masochist. Yang rela mendapatkan kekerasan dari kekasihnya dengan cara apapun.

D18

...

"J—Jadi anda adalah 'ayah' Kyouya?"

"Hn..."

"Pantas saja sifat dan wajah anda mirip Kyouya..."

Deathglare—

Salah,

Sangat salah mengatakan hal itu. Dino saat ini seperti sedang berjalan keluar kandang macan, dan masuk kelubang buaya—tidak, masuk kedalam jurang tanpa batas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Kyouya-ku..." Hanya mendengar 2 huruf yang keluar dari mulut sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu, Dino memastikan Alaude di Nuvuola, sang Cloud Guardian Primo adalah seorang Son Complex.

"Aku ingin mengencaninya—"

"APA!" Tampak efek zoom in zoom out yang biasa kita lihat di sinetron-sinetron indonesia, dan dengan OOCnya Alaude berteriak lebai mendengar satu kata dari Dino 'mengencani', "aku tidak akan memberikan kesucian Kyouya padamu!"

"Ma—Maksudku, aku ingin mendapatkan restu ayahanda tersayang dan tercinta (woi!) agar anda bisa merestui hubungan saya dengan Kyouya, biarkan kami menjalani hubungan kami!"

"Tidak!" Alaude berdiri dan membelakangi Dino.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku ayahanda!"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi ayahmu," Alaude mendeathglare Dino sekali lagi membuat Dino menjadi mingkem dan tidak berbicara apapun, "Kuberi waktu minimal 1 menit, maksimal 1 menit, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari 100 kata, tidak ada humor, oneshot, rated maksimal T+!" Alaude yang semakin OOC seperti memberikan tantangan membuat fanfic untuk Dino.

"Aku bukannya ingin menjadi author ayahanda, aku hanya inginkan Kyouya!"

"Kyouya bukan barang—!" Alaude menggebrak meja didepannya, menatap Dino, "katakan apa alasanmu menyukainya!"

"Ka—Karena... Awalnya aku mencintainya karena..." Entah kenapa saat itu wajah Dino menjadi merah. Tetapi menatap Alaude yang bingung, wajah Dino menjadi pucat pasi, "karena ia mirip denganmu!"

...

"..mirip denganku?"

"I—Itu hanya awalnya saja, sekarang aku bersungguh—"

"Kenapa kau tidak memilihku saja?" Kata-kata Alaude membuat Dino jawdrop dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sumpe-lo?'.

"...papa..." Deathglare Fong—yang sedaritadi ada didekat Alaude langsung menusuknya dengan sangat dalam, "jangan main-main..."

"A—ah benar juga," Alaude berdehem sedikit dan sedikit normal kembali, "tidak bisa! Kyouya terlalu muda untukmu..."

"Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya didalam diriku—"

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi Alaude menggebrak meja didepannya. Suasana hening, dan tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Ah, aku berhasil memukul meja dengan keras," dan Dino jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendengar Alaude yang sudah kelewatan OOC.

"A—aku selalu berada didalam bayang-bayang anda! Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan didalam gudang kakek buyutku! Dari fotomu, barang peninggalanmu, cerita tentang dirimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Pada saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta..." Dino menghentikan kata-katanya menatap kearah Alaude.

"Ketika aku melihat Kyouya, aku seakan melihatmu, dan awalnya aku mengira aku mencintainya karena wajah yang mirip denganmu," Dino tersenyum tipis dan tetap menatap Alaude, "tetapi aku salah, aku mencintainya, karena Kyouya adalah Kyouya..."

...

"Tetap tidak bisa..." Alaude menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Kyouya terlalu mirip dengannya," Alaude melirik Fon yang tidak menoleh kearahnya, "aku tidak bisa melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi..."

"Tetapi tou-san," Hibari tampak turun menggunakan kaos biru langit dan jaket putih dan menatap mereka berdua dari bingkai pintu, "Haneuma sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku," Hibari tampak sangat OOC dengan tampang sedih uke dan juga menahan tangis, "bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Jika bukan dia, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab? Aku tidak mau menjadi single parent..."

...

Dino menatap Hibari dan ia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih. Merengkuhnya di dadanya dan mengelus kepalanya'

"Ah Kyouya, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi... Aku akan bertanggungjawab kalau kau sampai hamil..."

...

"Kyou," Fong menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran, "memang kau perempuan? Sepertinya kemarin mama lihat kau masih memiliki 'adik'..."

"Hm? Tetapi Haneuma mengatakan aku akan hamil," Hibari tampak mengejapkan matanya, menunjuk sang kekasih.

Seakan ada halilintar yang menyambar Alaude, ia langsung menarik dan memegang bahu Hibari.

"K—Kau diapakan olehnya Kyou!" Alaude mengguncangkan bahu Hibari, "kau tidak mungkin hamil, kau tidak memiliki rahim seperti ibumu!"

"Sejak kapan aku memiliki rahim papa..." Sebuah Gyoza Bun melayang kearah Alaude.

"T—tetapi aku hanya menciummu! Ini saja aku baru meminta izin untuk mem*piiip*mu dan juga *piiiip* tetapi sepertinya sangat susah..."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayahanda!"

"Kalau kau mau mendapatkan Kyouya, langkahi dulu mayatku!" Alaude berdiri dan menatap garang Dino.

"Baiklah, aku akan melangkahi mayatmu!" Dino berjalan dan keluar dari rumah Hibari bersama kekasihnya.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan...?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu papa..."

D18

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

"Mu—Mustahil," Alaude tampak bergetar melihat foto yang ada didepannya. Dihadapannya sekarang, Dino yang penuh dengan senyuman kemenangan itu berdiri sambil merangkul Hibari.

"Kan ayah sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku melangkahi mayat ayah Kyouya akan menjadi miliku," Dino tersenyum dan menunjuk foto dimana ia melangkahi makam dari Alaude yang ada di Italia.

"Kau lupa kalau sebenarnya kau sudah meninggal ya pa?" Fong hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, mulai sekarang Kyouya adalah milikku ayah, aku akan mengajaknya *piiip* dan *piiip* dulu!" Dino melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Alaude yang terpuruk.

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman, aku tidak mau memiliki cucu dulu...!"

"Lagi-lagi kalah dengan keturunan 'Bucking Bronco' itu..." Alaude hanya bisa menatap tanpa emosi kearah Dino dan Hibari.

D18 (End?)

...

Saya ga bisa bikin humor /otl/

Ini dapet dari adegan sinetron terbaru 'Kulangkahi mayat ayahmu demi mendapatkanmu' xD /abaikan mun galau/ ini sebagian adegan dari grup RP KHR di FB, dan gw rombak sedikit dan menambahkan endingnya.

Jadi disini, ente semua bisa request adegan yang kalian mau. Di chapter pertama ini, ane ambil D18 dengan patokan kata-kata :

'Bagaimana jika, Alaude dan Fong adalah orang tua Kyouya?'

Kalian bisa request dengan menggunakan kata-kata yang mirip dengan diatas misalnya :

'Bagaimana jika, Giotto dan Tsuna adalah kakak adik?'

Atau

'Bagaimana jika, Byakuran dalam keadaan mabuk?'

Atau

'Bagaimana jika, Tsuna berubah menjadi ultimate seme?'

Dan mungkin yang ini?

'Bagaimana jika, Primo Cavallone adalah wanita?'

Bisa kalian karang sendiri kata-kata kalian xD dan ane bakal bikin fficnya seperti diatas xD

Mengerti?

Pairing bebas,

Yaoi?

Straight?

Crack pairing?

Silahkan RnR dan kalau berkenan merequest~xD


End file.
